1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a magnetic resonance apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic resonance is a known technique for acquiring images of the inside of the body of an examination subject. In a magnetic resonance apparatus, rapidly switched gradient fields that are generated by a gradient system are superimposed on a static basic field that is generated by a basic field magnet. The magnetic resonance apparatus also has a radio-frequency system that radiates radio-frequency signals into the examination subject for triggering magnetic resonance signals and that registers the triggered magnetic resonance signals on the basis of which magnetic resonance images are produced.
The magnetic resonance apparatus has an imaging volume wherein a region of the examination subject to be imaged is positioned for producing magnetic resonance images of that region. To that end, the magnetic resonance apparatus has a support mechanism that is displaceable in at least one direction on which the examination subject can be placed. The positioning of the region to be imaged in the imaging volume is accomplished by suitable displacement of the support mechanism together with the examination subject placed thereon.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,576 discloses a gradient coil of the type referred to as a local gradient coil unit that is combined with a local radio-frequency antenna. The local gradient coil unit is fashioned with an integrated, local radio-frequency antenna for a specific region of the examination subject, for example the head of a patient. As a result, the local gradient coil unit can be implemented with smaller dimensions compared to a permanently installed gradient coil system. This achieves advantages with regard to the gradient intensities that can be achieved and the power demands that are made of the gradient amplifier that feeds the gradient coil unit. The local gradient coil unit with the integrated, local radio-frequency antenna is securable on the support mechanism so that the local gradient unit does not move toward the support mechanism, even given operation of the magnetic resonance apparatus and the forces that thereby act on it.
In some embodiments of local gradient coil units, the motion-preventing, secure fastening of the local gradient coil unit in the magnetic resonance apparatus and, conversely, the subsequent removal of the local gradient coil unit, respectively require several hours. In some embodiments, a whole-body antenna of the magnetic resonance apparatus must be installed and then removed in sequence. Among other things, the long equipping times set forth above cause low user friendliness, so that local gradient coil units have been hitherto utilized almost exclusively in research rather than in clinical routines.
An object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic resonance apparatus wherein the employment of a local gradient coil unit has, among other things, a high degree of user friendliness associated therewith.
The above object is achieved in accordance with the principles of the present invention in a magnetic resonance apparatus having an examination space adapted to receive at least a region of an examination subject, and a gradient coil that is movable into the examination space in a travel direction, and a mount which allows the gradient coil unit to be fixed in at least one position in the magnetic resonance apparatus.
In an embodiment, the mount allows the gradient coil unit to be supported against a component which surrounds the examination space in order to fix the gradient coil in the aforementioned position in the magnetic resonance apparatus.
The mount can be actuated in order to fix the position of the gradient coil unit by the displacement of the gradient coil unit in the aforementioned travel direction.
In the inventive apparatus, a high degree of user friendliness combined with extremely short equipping times is achieved for making the gradient coil unit ready to use. Installation and removal of a whole-body antenna for making the gradient unit ready to use are completely eliminated.
In an embodiment, the magnetic resonance apparatus has a permanently installed gradient coil system and the mount is fashioned such that the movable gradient coil unit is supported against the gradient coil system for fixing. As a result, the forces emanating from the movable gradient coil unit are directly transmitted onto the permanently installed gradient coil system, which is better suited for absorbing such forces than, for example, is a whole-body antenna that would have to be additionally stiffened for this purpose. Further, the whole-body antenna is not stressed as a result of possible movements of the displaceable gradient coil unit.
In another embodiment, the magnetic resonance apparatus has a displaceable support mechanism that is displaceable on a guide mechanism of the magnetic resonance apparatus, and the displaceable gradient coil unit is fashioned to be displaceable on the same guide mechanism. In one version, the examination space has two opposite openings, so that the support mechanism can be displaced proceeding from one opening and the displaceable gradient coil unit can be displaced into the examination space proceeding from the other opening. This allows a time-efficient utilization of the magnetic resonance apparatus, with the examination subject, for example a patient, being placed on the support mechanism during the displacement of the gradient coil unit. After the patient has been positioned, the support mechanism together with the patient placed thereon is moved into the examination space wherein the gradient coil unit is already correctly positioned and fixed.